Fated Attraction (Miku X Luka)
by JackDroid1999
Summary: Another Miku X Luka story... What is Wrong with me? BTW I am not good with summaries and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

One Morning in a Nice Apartment the Alarm clock began to go off but as soon as it went off Luka jumped from her bed and turned it off as quickly as she can as today has to be the greatest day of her 20 years of life! She works as a Tutor for Many children but now she has the World Famous Popstar Hatsune Miku to Tutor! When Miku's Father Mr. Hatsune the owner, CEO and Founder of Crypton Music Inc. came to her and asked her to Tutor his daughter she was shocked and wasn't very sure before the Man waved a check that offered more money than all of the kids she already been tutoring Combined! She felt disappointed she had to drop all of her previous clients but with that Money and the chance to work with an International Superstar that so Happens to be her crush was just too much not to refuse. Yes, she does have a rather childish crush on her as Miku is 4 years younger than her and is a teenager but still she always wanted to meet her and possibly... Just Possibly Just share a kiss with her... Just once.  
She Immediately Jumped out of bed and began to get ready choosing her clothes as she does tend to sleep in the Nude in which she picked out a white Blouse A Pencil skirt and Some stocking's with some Black High heels that would give her a Professional appearance. She jumped in the shower to wash up before putting her clothes on and to meet her Crush/Idol.

Miku was asleep in her bed enjoying the peaceful morning in her bed or that was before Her butler Jackson walked in and started prodding her awake.  
"Miku wake up!" He whispered loudly to her "Wake up! You have to get up!"  
She started waking up and asked The Young Burnette still half asleep "Huh? What is it, Jackson?"  
"Miku." He replied still loudly whispering "You have to get up. You have your new Tutor today!"  
"Explain to me why I need a Tutor again?" She asked groggily getting out of bed rubbing the stuff out of her eyes.  
"Well, Miku..." He Replied Now In his Normal voice "... Your father thought that despite you being on tour and in concerts all of the time you still need a Proper education and That a Tutor would do the trick."  
She Groaned and Told Him "You Know Jackson, Despite being my friend and Butler Sometimes I question why I even keep you around anymore."  
She Groaned and Told Him "You Know Jackson, Despite being my friend and Butler Sometimes I question why I even keep you around anymore."  
"Because I'm so good at Butlerin for you!" He replied with a big smile and a Cheeky Tone. "Now get up! We need to make you look presentable before She arrives!" He told her pulling her onto her feet.  
Miku didn't know why she needed a Tutor in the first place as she is already very smart but her Dad always had her best interests at heart even always trying to find her a man to go out with her which there was a whole lot of suitors over the last 2 years or so but none of them stood out as The one thing she never told him was... that She's gay. She's been playing for the other team for as long as she can remember but Never told her dad because He might not Like that or might even be disappointed in the fact that his own daughter is Gay and Neither Jackson or the Public knew that either and yes it is 2019 so People would understand but still she is just worried people might criticize her for her choice in Relationships and If Jackson finds out her Might blabber it on to her Dad As he is his boss and sometimes He can be quite of a Kiss-ass.  
Miku and Jackson had been Friends ever since he was hired to be her personal assistant/Butler which was a couple of years ago. Being a part of the wealthy elite she never fit in with those Kind of people as they (Including her father) as they loved to flaunt the money around just to show off how rich and powerful they are by buying ridiculously expensive and useless things but she was never like that even when she became super famous as she more or less can relate to the Middle class and Jackson was her person she knows who is from that income bracket and when he was first hired they immediately became friends.

Luka had driven to Crypton Headquarters in which has the personal Penthouse Of Hatsune Miku which was only one of her several dozen homes across the world. She had gotten out of her BMW grabbing her Coffee, Supplies, and Briefcase filled with the learning material as quickly as possible as she knew that she's already 5 minutes late and didn't have much time left to get there. When the double sliding glass door opened she just stood there in shock. The lobby itself was just Amazing... And Pricey. It had red velvet carpets, Redwood and black marble counter's, a Crystal encrusted chandelier that hangs from the already high ceiling, Taxidermy of exotic animals such as Honey badgers and Cassowaries and an elevator that was handcrafted from 24k Gold engraved with the entirety of Tsun Tzu's art of war. Even the people there looked expensive as their clothes even the ones of the workers were made out of Silk that just looked like it was gonna cost you money just to look at it. Luka just felt inadequate and underdressed by looking around this lobby but then she realized again she was late but before she can react Jackson was already waiting for her.  
"I presume Your Ms. Luka?" He asked her walking up to her.  
"Yes, but who are you?" She replied confused.  
"Let me introduce myself." He replied reaching his arm out for a friendly handshake "My name is Jackson and I am Miku's personal assistant. Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you two." She said back while shaking his hand a little too vigorously.  
"Well Your not what I was expecting." He replied when they broke hands.  
Luka tilted her head slightly in an innocent way and asked him "What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, I was expecting someone A little older and a little more professional..." He replied "But Don't worry. I think Miku would Most definitely like you."  
Luka smiled as she and Jackson went into the elevator and she noticed that the inside of it was laced with Silk and the inside of the Elevator door was engraved with Shakespeare's hamlet. She seriously felt pretty small with all this stuff around her. The Elevator started going up to the 50th Floor where Miku's penthouse is at.  
"Are you a fan of hers?" Jackson asked breaking the silence.  
"Well, I guess you can say that," Luka replied.  
"Well that's good but then Again who Isn't... Especially the Men" He replied smirking.  
"What do you mean by that?" Luka asked the taller man.  
"Well... Her Father Mr. Hatsune Has been trying to get her with a guy but she didn't like any of them and just turned them away on the first date." He told the Pinkette  
"Oh really?" She asked.  
"Yeah. He told her "I just don't get why she doesn't like them at all. I swear you could say she's gay at this point but I guess she doesn't have a liking to Douche rich guys."  
Luka just smiled as the elevator hit the 50th Floor and they stepped out but Jackson just stopped at the Elevators door.  
"Aren't you coming in?" Luka asked him.  
"Sorry But I got to Go and do some Errands for Miku but you go ahead and Teach her, I'll be back in a couple of hours." He replied before going back into the Golden elevator and going back down.  
Luka walked down the hallway lined with Scarlet Paint, Dutch Painting's and Potted Ferns to the door to Miku's penthouse with her Palms sweating and Her Mind screwing itself up as she was incredibly nervous to meet the International superstar and Her crush. She slowly knocked on her door three times as her forehead was sweating. Miku Opened the door wearing a white T-shirt, a Black Skirt, A Teal Tie and a Pair of Black stockings which all combined into a outfit that looks a lot like her clothing on stage but much more Casual and for in-home use and Luka accidentally let her Fangirl side get the best of her Professional side.  
"Oh My God Your Really Hatsune Miku!" She yelled, "I can't believe I'm really here standing in front of you!"  
Miku just gave this look that told Luka she saw this A Million times over and she told her with a Tired Voice "Look I've seen a Million crazed fans just like you and Let me just say you should leave now before I call security."  
She was about to close the door before Luka stopped it with her foot and told her with a calm and professional voice "Look... I'm sorry How I've reacted. I'm Luka and I'm your New Tutor for now On."  
Miku was just shocked! She couldn't believe this... beauty was Her new Tutor. She thought she had just fallen in love. From her Long Pink locks to her Large Assets to her Curvy Figure she was just Beautiful and she seemed so Kind as well not to mention she was a Fan of hers.  
She then thought that maybe this is too good to be true and had to see if she actually likes her back and replied to her "Oh why didn't you just say so. please come In!"  
Miku then opened the door for Luka to come in and when she did she was amazed by the Interior of the Penthouse apartment. It had white Marble floors with some parts being white carpet, 2 story high ceiling with the second floor with a glass guard railing that gives a spacious and airy feeling, A Bed that hangs from the ceiling with Steel tow cables, a 5 star world-class kitchen and finally 100,000 Square feet of Pure Richness and Fancy Living. While Luka was staring in awe of the Place Miku just giggled to herself as she watched Luka look at the Penthouse Apartment.  
"Earth to Luka. You here?" Miku said Waving her hand in front of her face trying to hold in her Laughter. Luka then snapped out of it Blushing like a fool.  
"Oh, I'm sorry..." Luka told her "...I just never seen anything..." She paused trying to find the right word to describe it "... So Fancy."  
"Oh yeah..." Miku replied, "I like it Myself but Sometimes It can get pretty lonely without much anyone ever here."  
"Really?" Luka asked.  
"Yeah." Miku replied, "So you want to teach me some stuff or what?"  
"O-Oh yeah! I better do that!" Luka said Internally facepalming for stuttering and Miku just giggled as Luka went to the nearest table to set up her stuff. She set up the Papers, folders, pencils, School books and all other supplies. Miku soon sat down across from Luka and she smiled as Luka started to blush from looking stupid from the Perspective of her Crush.  
"So what are we going to learn first?" Miku asked.  
"Well..." Luka Began "Since this is our first lesson I think we should Begin with English."  
Miku smirked and asked her "Are we going to begin reading Romeo and Juliet?"  
Luka blushed and replied  
"N-N-No... We will be Reading B-B-Beowulf."  
Miku smirked again and replied  
"Sad... I could've used some Romance right now."  
Luka turned so red you can say she was doing a Tomato Impression as Miku licked her thumb to turn to the correct page of her English Book. When Miku began reading as Luka started preparing her Papers for a Quiz after she was finished reading the Part where Beowulf fought the Monster as Part one to the 3 Parts she was supposed to read for today Miku was peering up for her book and giving Luka signals such as seductive winking and Seductively twirling her hair that was not a part of her Twin ponytails.  
Miku looked to Luka and told her with a lustful smile and a Sultry voice "You know Luka you have Been so Cute while blushing I could just..." She then leaned into Luka's ear and whispered "Eat you up."  
Luka just shivered at the thought but also turned as pink as her hair for two reasons; One is because she Didn't know Miku can be so Seductive considering her age and the other one is because she just figured out Miku just might like her Back. Miku then got up from her chair stretching and asked Luka "Hey Luka. do you mind if I go to my room real quick? I have to go get something."  
"S-S-Sure Miku" Luka replied.  
Miku then got up and Left to her bedroom and thirty minutes later Luka was still left there waiting for her. Getting tired of waiting for her to return she navigated herself to her bedroom and thought about knocking on the door but then decided on not doing that and opened the door anyway and When she did her entire body Immediately turned a Bright red as Miku was doing a seductive Pose in bed with only a Blanket covering her Bare body. Luka's mind went Haywire and before she can say anything Miku asked her with a Sultry voice "You like what you see here?"  
"Y-Y-You actually Like me?" Luka asked  
"Yes." Miku replied "Do you like me?'"  
"Y-Y-Yes" Luka said "I do Like you B-B-But..."  
"But what? Miku asked  
"But..." Luka continued "...Do you think we should be doing this? I mean..." She stopped.  
"You mean what? Miku asked.  
"Your Probably never had sex before and I don't want to take your Innocence away from you." Luka told her.  
"Luka..." Miku said "When I saw you my heart stopped in it's tracks and for the first time in my life I felt like I saw someone I actually Loved. Like it was of Love at first sight. I have thousands of guys and girls go up to me and say they loved me and from that I saw all the signs of what Love is and I never felt those feelings in return but from you I felt those feelings for the first time that I saw in many people before and I can sense them from you and I love you. So tell me; Do you return my feelings?  
Luka Was silent for a moment and replied "Yes Miku... I do love you. I felt the same way every time I saw you in concert and when Your father offered me this job I knew I had to take it just to see you even if it would be for a few minutes to even a few hours I want to spend all the time I can with you to the point of every second that I can enjoy and when you opened the door my heart stopped in it's tracks too and I just wanted just Kiss you...Just once."  
"Then come over here then." Miku replied.  
Luka's legs felt like Jelly but she still walked over and when she was just a few Inches away from Miku's face Miku locked lips with her and they had a long and Passionate kiss that was filled with love and passion. Miku then Pulled Luka into bed with a surprising amount of Strength for her size and with their Faces only inches apart they kissed again with equal length and passion only breaking for air before Getting ready to share their love for each other in a Much more Intimate way.  
**_**To be Continued In Part 2...**_**


	2. Chapter 2

Miku and Luka were lying in bed together Naked with only a Blanket covering them and Luka could only think Of how Much she Loved Miku (Also on how she knows all that stuff they did considering her age). Miku's hair was no longer In twin ponytails from when Luka put her hands through her Hair and her hair was spread all over the bed and Luka's mind was in wonderland as she couldn't believe she got to do that with her Crush and not to mention she loved her back. Luka then turned to Miku and asked Miku with a smile "So... Are we a couple now?"  
"What do you think?" Miku asked with a sly smile.  
Luka just smiled and kissed Luka on the Lips with incredible Length and passion and it only stopped when they broke for air. They both smiled as they looked into each other's Blue eyes and they started to share a Another Kiss before they heard a knock at the door. The knocking went on for a few moments before Jackson asked from behind the door "Miku you In there?"  
"Um...Yeah." Miku replied "I'm just Looking for some Pencils with Luka in here. Can you go on a Errand and get some Pencil's for me?"  
"Of course Miku." He replied "I'll be back in two shakes of a Lambs tail."  
He then left and Miku and Luka finally were able to catch their breaths and Luka asked her Lover "What was that?" Considering what just happened.  
"Sorry Honey." Miku replied "It's just We can't let anyone know about this considering what will happen. I mean it's ok if The Public or Jackson found out but If my Dad did then He would FLIP!"  
"Well I can see that happening But why?" Luka asked  
"Well Its for a couple of reason's." Miku answered "One I'm 16; two I'm doing Sex especially with another woman ; and Three My Dad doesn't know I'm gay."  
"What do you mean your dad doesn't know your gay?!" Luka asked a little too loudly  
"Well..." Miku began nervously "My dad can be a strict man and If he found out he might Break us up And I don't want that to happen to us Luka. I love you."  
"I love you to Miku." Luka said "And I want to be with you and If it would make you happy and Keep us together I'll keep our relationship a secret."  
"Really?" Miku asked with tears in her eyes.  
"Yeah." Luka replied with a warm smile.  
Miku then Lunged in to Kiss Luka full on the lips which Caused Luka to gasp but then she started kissing back with her hands on Miku's lower back and Miku arm's around Luka's neck. They kissed again only to break for Air. Luka then got out of The bed and started to get Dressed and Miku asked her "What are you doing Luka?"  
"Miku..." Luka responded "Our Tutoring time is Up for today and I'm sorry but I have to leave now."  
"Will you be back?" Miku asked her still in bed.  
"I'll be back Tomorrow." Luka said with a warm smile while finished being dressed and then pecked Miku on the Lips before Leaving.  
**_**Time Skip!  
**_**Miku was sitting in bed just daydreaming about Luka in her Pajama's when Jackson walked in with a Landline Phone and said to her with a smile on his face "Miku. It's your dad. He wants to talk to you."  
Miku then jumped out of bed and started talking to her dad In her normal Happy voice.  
"Hi Daddy!" She Happily said.  
"Hey Baby girl." Her father said Rather Tired "How are you doing tonight?"  
"Good." Miku replied "How's your business trip?"  
"Good. He replied still tired "But getting A Miku expo in Britain sure is hard. I think it's because there A Little too Loyal to the beetles; You know as fans and all that."  
"Daddy You know You don't have to do that." Miku said calmly but still Happily "I have Those expo's in America and here in Japan already you know."  
"I know Miku." He replied "You know I would do anything for you."  
"I know daddy." She said.  
"So Do you like your New Tutor? I made sure to pick one that you can actually relate with."  
Miku smiled and said "Yeah Daddy. I love her she's great."  
"Alright then I'm glad you like her. Well I better go now. Call you Later sweetie!" He replied  
"Bye Daddy." Miku said Before Hanging up and going to bed only to Dream of her Lovely Luka.  
**_**The Next Day...  
**_**Luka did the same thing as yesterday driving to Miku's Penthouse apartment with a warm smile on her face that says she's in love. She got out of her Car and walked into the lobby where Jackson is waiting for her. He walked up to her and shook her hand with a smile plastered on his face.  
"Hello Luka." He said while shaking her hand.  
"He Jackson." She replied "Is there anything you want to talk about considering your here to see me again this morning?"  
"Um, Yes Luka I do. I just wanted to say you sure are Great Influence on Miku!" He said happily "I don't know what it is but she seemed the happiest I had ever seen anybody who has been happy. I don't know what your doing but Keep doing it!"  
Luka sweat dropped and replied "Sure thing sir."  
"Alright then." He said heading towards the sliding doors.  
Luka then stopped him and asked him "Your not going to be here today?"  
"Nope." He replied "Miku told me to go outside of town to a Farmers market and get her One of those Limited time available, jewel encrusted, glittering, 12th edition, decorative Square watermelons. You know those ones with The Farms name and Edition Branded on the side where it isn't jewel Encrusted, Has Pink silk bow and that cost almost are Almost Elven Million Yen (One hundred thousand dollars)."  
"How Long do you think that will take?" Luka asked  
"Considering the trip to the watermelon farm from here is about three Hours and there is probably a long line to get them so Probably about Eight Hours. So I will see them then." He then walks out the sliding doors to his Car and as soon as he left Luka had taken the elevator To Miku's Penthouse apartment where as soon as she walked In Miku glomped her to the ground And then Dragged her to her room.  
"Geez Miku! Can't you wait 5 minutes before we get to bed; and Besides Shouldn't I be teaching you right now?" Luka said to her Lover.  
"Yes But I decided I wanted to give you a Feel for the High life since You never had gotten that before. So Once I get dressed in some new clothes We can go into My Limousine and Go onto the town!" Miku said Excitedly!  
"Is that why you sent Jackson out for so long?" Luka asked the Tealette  
"Yep!" Miku replied.  
Luka was about to leave her room before Miku stopped and Dragged her back in with her unusual Strength. Miku then told Luka with a Sultry voice "Luka. I want you to be here While I get Dressed and..." She licked her lips "Remove my clothes." Luka then turned as pink as her hair when Miku started to get seductively undressed.  
****Quick Little Time Skip!  
****Miku after getting dressed in A Navy Blue skirt, A Teal and white striped T-shirt and Brown Pumps then Took Luka to a Massive walk-In closet that looked more like A Pricey Clothing store due to size alone.  
"Wow." Luka can only mutter up "This is Amazing!"  
Miku smiled and replied "And It's all yours."  
"W-W-What?" Is All Luka can Mutter Up.  
"I want to share everything I have with you so I'm going to do so." Miku told her with a warm smile  
Luka started to cry tears of Joy but She replied "Miku... You know you don't have to share this. You don't need to Share your immense riches with me because I have you."  
Miku still had that warm smile and told her "Luka... I want to do so because You have to be the most important person in my life and I am willing to share with you everything I have just to make you Happy."  
Luka cried tears of joy holding the smaller girl and said "Thank you Miku... Thank you."  
"Your welcome Luka." She replied "Now Pick anything that you would Like. Quick warning though Most of this stuff won't fit you but Daddy did think ahead and got some clothes He said I would grow Into."  
Luka just smiled and went to Look for the perfect clothes to wear for their date. About A half of hour of Clothes searching Luka decided On a Long red Sarong that has a slit that goes up the side, A Black Sleeveless Crop-top that shows some of her Cleavage and a pair of Black Stiletto heels. Luka had never felt so Special in her Life and The Clothes Just made Miku wanting to go back to bed with her so Luka had to stop her with her Palm on the Shorter girls face and told her "Miku...Wait Until After the Date Alright."  
"Ok." Miku said before Kissing Up and Down Luka's neck while on her tiptoes and then Luka being forced to hold her back with her hands again.  
'This girl is Insatiable' Luka thought to herself as she had to hold Miku back from Trying to Giving her an unknown amount of Kisses and Possibly who knows what else.  
After Finally sharing a Deep and Passionate Kiss on the Lips. Miku took her to a long, stretched out Black Limousine outside and when they Went inside of the vehicle it was Amazing. There was White Carpet's, Super comfy Black Couches in which you can just sink into, A Huge Fridge filled to the Brim with Fizzy Beverages and twenty or so sunroof's with only three feet or so apart from each other. Luka took a seat on the couch only for Miku to sit on her lap ready to supply her with kisses but Luka stopped her and told her "Later Ok." And Miku only nodded as the Vehicle Lurched forward in slow but quickening Acceleration. Luka then noticed something strange about the Vehicle as that it Had no Driver.  
"Um... Miku. Where is the Driver to this Limo?" She asked Nervously.  
"Don't worry Luka." Miku began "The Driver Is actually an AI that was Built into the Limo that is not Just built to drive but also take care of anything that we need. Isn't that right Arc?"  
"Yes Miss Hatsune." The AI said.  
"Arc?" Luka asked  
"Advanced Robotic Chauffer." Miku answered.  
"Indeed Miss Miku" Arc Replied "Would You like a Drink Miss Luka?"  
"Sure." Luka answered and Arc provided a Lemon-Lime Soda from the Fridge with a drone that Popped up from the floor. Luka was just amazed by how you can possibly fit that in a Limo and can only say to Arc "Thanks Arc."  
"Your welcome Miss Luka." Arc Replied.  
The Limo started Going into Tokyo's downtown and Miku asked Luka "Where do you want to go?"  
"Anywhere we go Will be great with you." Luka told her.  
Miku smiled and shared a Kiss with her Luka before telling Arc where to go.  
**_**Time Skip!  
**_**Miku and Luka were In bed together naked with only A Blanket covering their bodies with Miku stroking Luka's ample Bosom and Luka just Taking whiff's of Miku's hair that smelled like Leeks after they had a good time in their time in bed. Miku then turned to Luka with a Large smile plastered onto her face and Asked the older woman "You want to go at it again?"  
Luka only replied "Anything for you."  
They were about to get at it again before at their surprise Jackson walked in early and Unexpectedly and said in total surprise "Miku I was able to get that Melon early and... Holy Crap! Miku W-W-What are you doing with Luka?!"  
Miku and Luka were shocked as well and Miku replied "Jackson! Let me Explain!"  
"Then Explain..." He said and The girls were about to Fess up...  
**_**To Be Continued...**_**


End file.
